


i venerate you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [25]
Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Headcanon, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: (Masih) cinta terlarang Carter.





	i venerate you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Setiap hari Minggu pagi saat orang-orang masih asyik tidur di kasur masing-masing, Carter sudah berada di depan Air Terjun Harvest Goddess. Carter duduk bersimpuh di samping air terjun tersebut, berdoa sejenak, lalu melempar setangkai bunga kuning ke dalam kolam.

"Terima kasih atas persembahannya," sang dewi muncul tiba-tiba, "... Carter?"

Carter tersenyum kecil. "Sama-sama."

"Kautahu kan sebanyak apa pun kau memberiku persembahan, di antara kita berdua tidak akan ada yang berubah?"

"Tentu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menghargaimu sebagai seorang dewi," jawab Carter. "Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Harvest Goddess tidak menjawab. Ditatapnya Carter sejenak sebelum ia kembali menghilang di balik air terjun.

Dan Carter, lagi-lagi, hanya bisa tersenyum.


End file.
